Talk:Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi
Disk Shape Is Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi actually disk shape with spikes on it or any shape with spikes on it? And is it possible that sasuke can make Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi on Susanoo's bones just like normal Amaterasu? ShounenSuki do you have an answer or no? Cooltamerboy (talk) 17:45, October 1, 2009 (UTC). :There is no way we can be sure, unless we see another instance of Kagutsuchi being used, or it is stated in the manga or databooks. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:34, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Would it be possible to use it on amaterasu's bones? Cooltamerboy (talk) 08:37, October 2, 2009 (UTC). :Not a forum..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 08:39, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, came in here to start a discussion about this, and I find that one has already been started! So... We know that "Kagutsuchi" is a technique that controls the flames of Amaterasu, to the extent of applying Shape Transformation to them. We've seen Sasuke using his right Mangekyou Sharingan in conjunction with his left to extinguish the flames back during the end of his fight with Killer B, and we know that the "Shield of Amaterasu" is a technique that is created through Shape Transformation(as mentioned by C, on page 15 of chapter 463). So I guess what I'm getting at, is shouldn't we have the Shield of Amaterasu article scrapped, and have all of that, along with the aforementioned act of extinguishing Amaterasu's flames, be a part of Kagutsuchi's technique description? Or do we REALLY have to wait for the next Databook to confirm it in another half a decade? :D--SaiST (talk) :Sasuke used the name only when he did the spikes, so I assume that the least speculative option is to list the shield as a separate article until more information is given, like Blaze Release being used again in the manga or until the next Databook, which I believe will be out sometime next year. Omnibender - Talk - 17:04, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::So, took nearly two years, but here we are. Kagutsuchi isn't just the "spiked barrier", but is the name of the ability that allows Sasuke to apply Shape Transformation to to Amaterasu's flames. Both "Kagutsuchi", and "Enton" in general have to be reevaluated. SaiST (talk) 12:59, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Not really. Blaze Release is still a weird nature release with unknown properties that manipulates Amaterasu. Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi is still the technique in which Sasuke uses to manipulate Amaterasu.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:01, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :::You just described the same thing. Also—"concentrated disk"? SaiST (talk) 13:10, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Mixing Names Excuse me, but why is the literal english name (Blaze Release) put together with the japanese name (Kagutsuchi)? This has only done with special cases such as Rasengan, Chidori, and Kirin. I don't see why it should be a mixture, especially with such a simple name compared to Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands (now there is an article whose name can be shortened). I fail to see why this mixture is made, rather than simply calling it Blaze Release: Added Tool Earth Lord.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 06:52, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :It's the same special case as Kirin; Kirin is a mythical creature, and Kagutsuchi is a mythological figure. To use "Blaze Release: Added Tool Earth Lord" would be like using "Hashirama Thousand Hand". ~SnapperT ''' 07:12, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Ah, so it's due to the fact that the name actually references an actual person/beast (mythological ones though), rather than just being a phrase or something.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]] 07:28, September 8, 2010 (UTC) episode 203 Where do you watch episode 203 shippuden??? :google --Cerez☺ (talk) 14:34, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Image Isn't there an image from the anime that doesn't cut off the spikes of fire? You know, the one thing this image is supposed to depict? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 07:53, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Can we get back the manga image? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 12:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::There's an anime image but the Raikage will be in it....--Cerez☺ (talk) 12:13, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :::The Raikage doesn't really bother me that much, although it does somewhat take the focus off the actual technique in question. The quality seems to low to crop it nicely, too. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:34, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::I didn't bother cropping it because the shot's not a close up one so i doubt it'd be seen otherwise. The Raikage's foot would look weird just dangling there too--Cerez☺ (talk) 12:39, March 18, 2011 (UTC) 2 pages there are 2 pages with the same information on Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi but one has a picture from the anime and the other has one from the manga :One is the page about the Release, the other about the specific technique. Omnibender - Talk - 20:51, March 18, 2011 (UTC)